The present invention relates to industrial process controlled monitoring systems. More particularly, the particular invention relates to measurement of flow of multiphase in industrial processes.
Industrial processes are used in the manufacturing and refinement of various fluids or components. Examples include oil refining or distribution, paper pulp facilities, and others. In many instances, it is desirable to measure a flow rate of a process fluid. Various techniques are employed to measure flow rates including differential pressure drop across an orifice plate, vortex sensing techniques, magnetic based techniques and others. However, measurement of flow rate of global multiphase process fluids (process fluids which are not homogenous and may contain multiple different materials in more than one phase such as gas, liquid or solid) has been problematic.
There is an ongoing need to provide measurement techniques for determining flow rate of a multiphase process fluid.